lunar_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Lunar adventures of the three stooges
Lunar adventures of The Three Stooges, also known as The Three Stooges: The Movie PlotEdit The film is composed of three acts, which are referred to as episodes (a reference to how the original Three Stooges short films were packaged for television by Columbia Pictures). Act/Episode 1: More Orphan Than Not '' In 1977, the kids at the Sisters of Mercy Orphanage were playing soccer with an old soda can in the front yard. But then, Sister Mary-Mengele (Larry David), the meanest nun in the orphanage gets their attention by telling them to go inside and do their work. The kids sing "Everybody is Special," but she tells the kids to stop by yelling "Shut up!" and go to work. Ever since Moe, Larry and Curly were dumped on the doorstep of the orphanage when they were babies, they have wreaked havoc in the place, leaving the nuns who run it utterly terrified, especially Sister Mary-Mengele who has always hated the trio. 10 years later in 1987, out of desperation, when a prospective couple comes to adopt, the exasperated nuns bring out the trio as being the only three available, eventually adding a fourth when another boy, Teddy, enters the picture. The couple, the Harters (Stephen Collins and Carly Craig), decides to pick Moe, but when he requests Larry and Curly to join him, he is dropped back off at the orphanage, and they choose Teddy instead. 25 years later in 2012, the trio and their friends (Chris Diamantopoulos, Sean Hayes and Will Sasso) are adults and are still living and working as janitors. When Monsignor Ratliffe (Brian Doyle-Murray) arrives to give everyone an important message. After Monsignor Ratliffe tells Mother Superior that the orphanage is going to close. She tells Sister Mary-Mengele to get the trio. Sister Mary-Mengele says, "You are also going to tell them whose responsible for this." Mother Superior tells her to just tell them what they need to hear. However, the three stooges injured Sister Mary-Mengele. They head to Mother Superior until they caused Monsignor Ratliffe to fall on top of the nuns. Monsignor Ratliffe gets attacked by Moe, Larry and Curly, who think that Monsignor Ratliffe was making out with the nuns. Monsignor Ratliffe is not going to adopt any of them either, as he is on official business. Curly says "Official business?! Why didn't you say so?" and they take off their blue worksuit revealing their shirts and shorts dancing like morons. As they get wind that the orphanage will be shutting down unless they can come up with $830,000 in 30 days, the trio volunteers to go out and try to raise the money somehow. Sister Rosemary (Jennifer Hudson) and the Stooges sing this song "This Little Light of Mine," but Sister Mary-Mengele tells them to shut up and tells them it was only an orphanage, not a revival. However, some of the nuns think that the trio will not be able to succeed because the only people they know are nuns and kids, but Mother Superior (Jane Lynch) thinks otherwise. ''Act/Episode 2: The Bananas Split A subplot involves a woman named Lydia (Sofía Vergara), who wants to kill her husband so she can be with her lover, Mac (Craig Bierko), and inherit her husband's considerable fortune. She offers to pay the trio the money they need to take care of the job. However, they botch the job and leave the supposed husband (actually Mac) in traction in the hospital. When they try to visit to finish the job, they are chased by the cops throughout the hospital and escape by jumping off the roof using a fire hose. They end up running into a now grown-up Teddy (Kirby Heyborne) from the orphanage, who invites them to his anniversary party. It turns out that Lydia is Teddy's wife. Their next scheme for raising the money has them selling farm-raised salmon, with them scattering salmon on a golf range and watering them like produce. The trio and friends are chased off the golf course and hide in an old building (they get in by using Curly as a battering ram), where they have a slapstick fight. Larry and Curly then chew Moe out for not accepting Ted's adoption; they could have used his adoptive parents' wealth to help save the orphanage. Moe becomes Infuriated at this setback and that’s when he berated Larry and Curly by telling them that they wouldn’t last a day without them ( much to Larry and Curly’s shock ) After deciding to split up, they leave Moe alone. Then it turns out that they were all on stage in front of an audition crew who select Moe to be the newest cast member of Jersey Shore as "Dyna-Moe". Final Act/Episode 3: No Moe Mister Nice Guy''Edit Larry and Curly are getting along well without Moe, but decide to go find him, first returning to the orphanage, where they find out a girl named Murph is very sick, but has not been taken to the hospital because the orphanage has no medical insurance. Sister Mary-Mengele tells them that no one will insure the orphanage due to the trio's numerous accidents and injuries, and the $830,000 is needed in order to cover medical bills that accumulated over the years. Sister Mary-Mengele blames the Stooges for causing the orphanage to close down. Larry and Curly later meet up with Ted's adopted father about what happened at his office. He confessed that Moe wanted him to go back for his friends to adopt them and he didn't want to so he gave Moe back and took Ted in his place. Then Larry & Curly discovers a picture of Teddy and Mr. Harter with Lydia & Mac and realize that Teddy is the husband Lydia wanted to murder. They finally go to the set of ''Jersey Shore to reunite with Moe, and they all head to the anniversary party where they appear to thwart the murder plot, only to get chased by the angry Lydia and Mac after they accidentally ruin their wedding cake while saving a little girl's life. They discover that Mr. Harter was the real mastermind and Lydia was working for him. He married into the money and was incensed to find out the money was left to Teddy and not him when Teddy's mother died years earlier. They are taken for a ride, but the car winds up in the water when Curly's pet rat distracts them; then, they all escape when Curly passes gas, and they light it with "waterproof, strike-anywhere matches" they had, causing enough of an explosion to blow out them windows. Once they are back on land, Lydia, Mac and Mr. Harter are arrested, and Teddy thanks the trio for saving him. When they request the $830K, he turns them down, stating he refuses to help the same orphanage that gave him up to a father that almost tried to kill him, among other things over the years. A couple months later, the trio return to the now-condemned and abandoned orphanage, but as they start crying for feeling like failures, they hear kids laughing, swimming, and playing. When they investigate, they find out a whole brand new orphanage was built next door, complete with a swimming pool, a basketball court and a tennis court. They soon learn that the money came from the Jersey Shore's producers who consider this as an advance payment in relation to a new reality show, Nuns vs. Nitwits, in which the entire trio will be part of. Murph is revealed to be perfectly fine, her illness due to too much iron in the water (which Larry had always suspected, yet no one listened to him), and that she, along with brothers Peezer and Weezer (the latter thought to have been lost forever to a foster home), will be adopted by Teddy and his new fiancee, Ling (Emy Coligado). In the end, after causing one more incident (namely, Curly accidentally knocking Sister Mary-Mengele into the pool with a folded-up diving board as she says "I'm gonna mash your heads like potatoes!!"), the trio run away and bounce off trampolines out of the orphanage onto mules, where they ride away from the orphanage, off into the sunset.